


I'll always want you..

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Basement Gerard Way, Body Dysphoria, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Frank Iero Saves The Day, Gyms, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Here."Gerard looked up from his ice cream tub at Mikey holding an envelope out. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before taking it."Whats this?""6 months membership for the gym."





	I'll always want you..

"Here."

Gerard looked up from his ice cream tub at Mikey holding an envelope out. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before taking it.

"Whats this?"

"6 months membership for the gym."

Gerard felt pain in his heart as he stared at his brother, feeling  _ashamed._

"i will cook for you. This isn't heathy. Its making you stay inside even more. You quit your fucking job because your legs hurt from the walk. You are going, Gerard. Yourself. Heres some earphones, go."Mikey dropped them in his lap before leaving. Gerard just stared at him. Sure he wasn't like  _really_ big, a little over 300 lbs. But he had to admit, even sitting kinda hurted now. He stared at the voucher before getting up. He could do it for Mikey. He use to love the gym, what could have changed? He went to pull on some work out clothes before leaving without a word. By the time he got in the gym, he regretted it so  _badly._ There was a hot guy working the weights, earphones in as he focused. Tattoos littered his arms and he was so fucking hot. He didn't even glance at Gerard, which should have calmed him but it didn't. Not at all. He got on the tredmill and set it to the lowest setting and shoved in his earphones.  _He could do this._

 

 _Gerard couldn't do it._ He'd been going to the gym three times a week for a month now, and he was losing weight on the scales but not in his clothes. Mikey gave him a grateful look that morning, followed by a quiet  _i'm proud of you._ Gerard wasn't proud of himself, he was so unheathy it hurt. He was down to 260 now, and did feel slightly better but hot dude was there daily, and as Gerard tied up his hair he noticed hot dude staring at him. Not in a gross way, he was just sat on the weight bench, panting at he looked Gerard up and down. Gerard finished tying his hair up and focused back on the bike infront of him. He focused on the calorie burned as he sweated and panted before a bottle of water came into view. Gerard froze and glanced up at hot dude, tugging out his earphones.

"You have to drink lots of water."Hot dude smiled, his voice was soft and kind and somehow had Gerard reaching for the bottle. 

"You are doing so well, man. Never miss a day. Look how much spare tshirt there is, its awesome!"Hot dude grinned, and Gerard felt his stomach swoop.

"Thank you."Gerard whispered.

"See ya Tuesday!"

Gerard mumbled a goodbye as hot dude left. Gerard felt  _motivated_ again, starting up cycling. He could do this. 

On Tuesday, hot dude was there when Gerard walked in, still lifting his weights before he sat up.

"Hey!"hot dude wiped his face on a towel, sitting up on the bench.

"Did ya eat today?"

"I..not yet."

"Here."he threw him a bar and Gerard caught it. He glanced at the energy bar.

"Theres so many calories in this."

"Protein. Build muscle. It'll help burn fat."hot dude gave him a kind smile before lying back down. 

"You loose alot of weight?"

"Yeah."hot dude smiled before grunting as he lifted the bar. Gerard watched his mucles for a minute before heading to the bike. He cycled as he ate, hating the taste of the protein bar but ate it anyway. 

"Bottoms up."hot dude held out a plastic cuo with a smile, his own in hand.

"Whats this?"

"More protein."He grinned and drunk his own. Gerard glanced at him before finishing it in one go, the taste horrible.

"Thanks. God thats horrible."

"Yeah. You get use to them though. Ever thought of lifting weights?"

"I'm not really looking for uh..muscles."

"Cmere."He waved him over to a machine and adjusted the setting.

"I'll show you."he sat down and gripped the bars before pulling the weights inwards. 

"Muscle keeps burning fat when you're finished.i'm Frank by the way."

"Gerard."

"Awesome. Try it out dude."

Gerard sat down and tried, whining. Frank made it look easier than it was, he could feel the muscles in his arms hurt already.

"Come on dude. I'll do it too."

Frank sat on the one next to him, adjusting his before grinning.

"You can do this man. I believe in you."Frank grinned, and it  _should_ have made Gerard cringe but it just made him grin and force through the pain in his arms. He woke up the morning barely able to move, but that meant it was  _working._

Frank kept working with him for the next two months, and Gerard slimmed right the fuck down. He was a little over 230lbs, just above his reccommended weight but he kept going back. Frank taught him to work on his muscles and how to loose his chub on his belly. 

By month 6, Gerard could look in the mirror and grin. He shrunk from a 40 inch waist down to a 34 inch, and he felt strong. He started bench pressing with Frank as they talked, normally about comics or music as they worked out. Gerard loved it. Loved the release and getting out of the house. He felt like a new person. 

"I think its time you buy some new joggers, shit. How much string is there to pull?"Frank chuckled one day, lifting Gerards top to see the tripple tyed pants. Gerard grinned, seeing his own belly with only a small amount of give.

"I quit my job so i'm surving off my brother, wearing the same clothes."Gerard explained, making Frank hum and twirl his finger in the elastic string. Gerard jumped when a sweaty palm pressed against his stomach.

"You've did so well man."

"Thank you. You really did most of it."

"Nah. Like shit."Frank moved to touch his hip, and Gerard felt hot all over.

"Anyway. Its my birthday this weekend. I'd be cool if you came."Frank took a step back.

"What age are you?"

"21. Legal man, finally."

"You're 21?! I'm 25."Gerard blushed, making Frank smile.

"I would have guessrd around 24."Frank chuckled

"Anyway. Come?"

"I..sure?"

"Rad. Leg day!"Frank grinned, moving over to the rowers. Gerard automatically followed and sat down. He arranged to go to Franks party as his house (aka his parents) around 9, and Frank wrote down the address on his phone.

"See you Saturday!"

Saturday came far to soon, leaving Gerard to panic all day. He dipped into his savings to buy a pair of jeans that actually fit before staring in at the mirror.

"I'm so fucking proud. You look awesome."

He glanced at Mikey and blushed, tugging on his leatherjacket. It  _finally fit_ again.

"I'm nervous. I'll only know Frank. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Nope. You need to do this Gee. Don't worry, you look awesome okay?"

Gerard sighed and nodded, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer. He headed not long after, getting to Franks a little after half nine. Gerard could hear the punk music as soon as Mikey let him out, Frank had told him to go to the back garden so he did, grabbing a beer of the table. People littered the yard, but he couldn't spot Frank. He felt anxious as hell even though nobody looked at him. A dog ran up to jump on his shins and Gerard crouched down to pet her.

"Hi baby. Good girl."He cooed before leaning down to kiss her head.

"Was hoping you'd show."

He looked up at Frank and grinned, Frank looked  _different._ He was weating a tight red tshirt and black ripped jeans, his hair styled in a fauxhawk. He looked even better than Gerard imagined, the red eyeshadow around his eyes making them pop. 

"Hi."Gerard whispered as Frank scratched the dogs back.

"Baby, go to bed now. Some dick will let you out. Go on girl."Frank hummed and Gerard watched her run. 

"You look amazing."Frank whispered, making Gerard blush. He ducked his head and mumbled a 'you too' before sweaty rough fingers touched his palm.

"I didn't misread you, right? Is my gaydar broke?"

Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"Cool. Come meet my mom."

Gerard bit his lip and let Frank lace his fingers with his. He stared at the hands for a moment before following Frank to a young women.

"Gerard, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."Gerard grinned as she glanced at their hands.

"You too baby. Call me Linda. Frankie make sure noone smokes weed in the house, alright?"

"Yes ma. They all know."He snorted.

"Keep an eye? Gonna show Gerard my room."

She hummed and nodded, and Gerard let himself be pulled into the house and up the stairs. 

"So this is where the magic happens."Gerard grinned as Sweetpea ate a bone. Frank laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. This is where I watch to many musicals and cry over romance movies. Great huh?"Frank mumbled, before he was backing Gerard into the door.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I seen you."Frank whispered, before he was cupping Gerards face. Gerard shut his eyes as Frank kissed him, soft and slowly. He moved his hands to hold Franks hips as Franks arms slid around his neck. They broke apart to breath after a minute, leaving Gerard panting softly.

"You wanted me when I was fat?"

"I'll always want you."Frank whispered and Gerard  _actually_ believed it. He kissed Frank again, deeper this time. They fit so well together, like they were in sync. He broke apart when he heard laughing from outside.

"Don't you want to go back to your party?"

Frank looked at him with gentle eyes before giving him a soft smile.

_"I've got all i want right here, gorgeous."_


End file.
